Encore une nuit
by Ashyra
Summary: Encore une nuit sans sommeil, encore un soir à voir les secondes, les minutes, les heures défiler en ne sachant plus discerner lesquelles sont les plus longues. OS Dean/Castiel


Voilà juste un petit one shot sans prétention, loin d'être très gai mais j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Je ne demande qu'une chose si vous voulez taper évitez la tête et les mains. Lol ! Bonne lecture !

**Attention spoiler de la saison 4**

* * *

Encore une nuit sans sommeil, encore un soir à voir les secondes, les minutes, les heures défiler en ne sachant plus discerner lesquelles sont les plus longues. Assis sur mon lit, je fixe sans ciller la silhouette fragile qui fixe le noir, une main appuyée sur la vitre crasseuse du motel. Tournant la tête je retiens à grande peine un sanglot lorsque je vois mon petit frère assis lui aussi sur le matelas voisin, les yeux ouverts, mais vides de toutes émotions. Je n'ai même plus envie de le secouer pour le faire réagir, de lui hurler dessus. Je l'ai fait durant trois semaines, jusqu'à me briser la voix, jusqu'à me risquer de lui déboîter un os. Sans résultat …........ Lorsqu'il tournait ses yeux vers moi, il ne me voyait pas et retournait aussi vite à l'examen du vide. Alors je le laissais, je baissais les bras. Si on me l'avait dit il y a encore quelques mois j'aurai envoyé à l'idiot qui aurait proféré de telles idées mon poing dans la figure avant de le faire enfermer. Mais depuis un mois, plus rien n'est pareil, et je n'ai plus aucune certitude.

Un mois qu'Il est revenu, un mois que nous fuyons, un mois que nous nous détruisons. Sam semble ne plus savoir faire autre chose que regarder dans le vague, Castiel vers le Ciel et moi ….................. sûrement le plus pathétique de notre trio de dépressifs, je ne peux empêcher mon regard de fixer la silhouette de l'ange. Je ne sais ce que mon petit frère voit dans le vide, je ne sais pas ce que Cas entend dans les étoiles mais moi je sais ce que je gagne à ne plus pouvoir me passer de regarder Castiel. Ou plutôt ce que je ne gagne pas, car je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse dire que le regard triste et dur qu'il me lance lorsque je le fixe trop longtemps soit un gain.

Je m'accroche encore à l'espoir qu'en bon handicapé des sentiments humains qu'il est, il ne comprend pas pourquoi je le fixe et s'imagine que je le vois comme notre Jésus angélique et que cela l'agace. Si je ne pouvais me rattacher à cela, je sombrerai définitivement et Cas se retrouverait avec deux loques justes bonnes à regarder le vide comme si c'était le spectacle le plus intéressant au monde et se serait la fin de tout. Déjà rien qu'avec Sam dans cet état nous avons le plus grand mal à échapper aux Démons et aux Anges. Ah oui je ne vous l'avez peut être pas dit mais suite à la « trahison de l'Élu et du gentil petit ange » nous avons en plus des hordes de Lucifer, celles des emplumés aux fesses. Qui a dit que le Ciel et l'Enfer ne pouvaient pas s'entendre ?

Malgré moi, un rire s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres, un rire sans aucune joie qui me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. Cas daigne me regarder et je lis une interrogation dans son regard clair. D'un geste je lui indique que ce n'est rien et il retourne à l'examen de son cher Ciel sans plus de questions. Mais bon Dieu ! Il ne peut pas avoir de réactions normales de temps à autres ! N'importe qui dans notre situation aurait harcelé de question l'abruti qui se permettait de rire. Mais lui rien, juste un haussement d'épaules, enfin je crois. Que faut-il que je fasse pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi comme autrefois ? J'en viens même à rêver qu'il me menace à nouveau de me renvoyer en Enfer. Au moins à cet instant là, j'existais à ses yeux.

Soupirant discrètement je me fais violence pour quitter l'ange du regard et me plonger dans la contemplation du couvre lit défraîchi. Quand est-ce devenu important pour moi d'exister pour lui ? Quand est-ce devenu vital de voir dans ses yeux une lueur d'intérêt me concernant ? En y réfléchissant bien la question primordiale est comment en suis-je venu à éprouver quelque chose pour lui ? Comment suis-je passé de l'envie de lui faire avaler ses ailes à vouloir sentir ses mains sur mon corps ?

**- Dean, tu devrais dormir.**

Je relève la tête vers lui, incrédule. C'est la première fois qu'il me parle d'autre chose que de de Lucifer, l'Apocalypse depuis plusieurs jours.

**- Ça va.**

**- Non. Tu t'épuises et puisque ton frère ne peux plus combattre tu restes le seul à pouvoir arrêter tout cela.**

C'était trop beau …..... Et moi qui pensais qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, simplement pour Dean, mais non, il craint que l'Élu ne soit pas en état de remplir sa mission.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Cas, je serai opérationnel lorsqu'il faudra lui botter le cul jusqu'en Enfer.**

Mon ton est plus mordant que je ne l'aurai voulu. Mais ça fait trop mal pour que je puisse me maîtriser entièrement. Lui ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi je suis aussi agressif, je le lis dans son regard. Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire l'effort de lui mentir, de chercher un excuse à mon agressivité. Je le vois ouvrir la bouche mais il se ravise et me tourne encore le dos, je n'ai même pas droit au marchand de sable version ange. Et bizarrement autant en temps normal cette pratique m'ulcère, autant ne pas y avoir droit aujourd'hui me met en rage et je craque, perd ma retenue. D'un bond je suis derrière lui et je le retourne vers moi. Si il le veut il peut m'envoyer voir le papier peint de la chambre de très près avec son petit doigt mais je m'en fous. Il peut me mettre la raclée du siècle je ne le lâcherai pas. Mais il dit rien se contentant de me regarder avec cet air qui lui est si particulier et je me retrouve comme un idiot ne sachant plus trop pourquoi je suis là, à essayer de lui broyer les épaules. C'est sa voix qui me rappelle tout, sa voix basse et toujours si calme.

**- Tu devrais vraiment dormir Dean.**

Mais bordel je n'ai pas envie de dormir ! Il doit lire l'exaspération sur mon visage et lève la main. Ah non ! Si il voulait m'expédier aux pays des rêves, il fallait le faire il y a cinq minutes, maintenant je veux qu'on parle et pas qu'une fois de plus il coupe court à toute communication ! Car c'est ce qu'il fait en me shootant à la poudre de sommeil angélique et JE veux parler. Aussi je m'éloigne de lui d'un bond. Étonné hein ? A force de t'observer je finis par presque pouvoir anticiper ta façon de penser d'agir. Il fronce les sourcils et fais un pas en avant.

**- Non !**

Ma voix claque, dure, déterminée et il s'arrête net, surpris semble-t-il. Il finit quand même par ouvrir la bouche mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en placer une.

**- Pourquoi ?**

Encore cet air limite ahuri. J'avoue que ma question n'est pas claire, mais je suis presque sûr qu'il a compris et que cette expression de surprise et juste là pour me perdre, cette certitude ne fait que redoubler ma volonté de comprendre mais me détruit en même temps

**- Pourquoi ?**

Même question mais voix différente, presque suppliante. Et c'est ce que je fais, je le supplie pratiquement de répondre, de ne plus me laisser dans cette incertitude, de me rassurer. Bordel mais quand suis-je devenu si dépendant de ce foutu ange ? J'ai tellement besoin de l'entendre dire que je suis important à ses yeux, que c'est seulement la situation qui le fait réagir ainsi, mais il se contente de se taire et de me fixer de son regard dans lequel j'aimerai tant lire une émotion humaine mais qui ne reflète rien.

Finalement il tourne son regard vers Sam. Je l'avais presque oublié. Je suis là à supplier une statue qui ne comprend rien aux sentiments, alors que mon petit frère est à deux pas de moi, perdu, peut être à jamais, dans les méandre de sa culpabilité. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste, Sam mérite plus mon intérêt que cet emplumé et une fois de plus je me tais, rejoignant mon frère pour m'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ne bouge pas, là où il est rien ne semble pouvoir l'atteindre et l'envie de hurler devient si forte que je suis obligé de me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas y céder.

**Sammy ….......**

Je ne sais même plus quoi lui dire. Avec tendresse j'écarte de son front quelques mèches et me force à sourire. C'est idiot je sais car mon effort ressemble plus à une grimace et même le dernier des demeurés verrait que ce sourire n'est pas vrai, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. J'ai conscience que Castiel nous observe mais je m'oblige à ne pas y penser, Sam a besoin de moi. Et moi qui se soucie de savoir si j'ai besoin de quelqu'un ? Secouant la tête pour écarter ces pensées, je fais basculer mon frère pour qu'il s'allonge. Il se laisse faire, amorphe, et comme chaque soir je m'allonge à ses côtés, lui fermant les paupières doucement. Mon petit frère n'est plus qu'une poupée qui marche, mange, se lave lorsqu'on lui dit. Si je ne le faisais pas, il mourrait sûrement de faim, de soif. Plusieurs minutes se passent ou plusieurs heures, je n'en sais rien, je perds tous mes repères. La seule chose que je sais c'est que je tiens entre mes bras un frère qui n'est plus mon Sammy et que j'aimerai que mon ange me tienne dans les siens.

Le lit s'affaisse et je sens ma respiration se bloquer dans l'attente d'un geste de sa part, mais rien ne vient. Je lui tourne le dos et pourtant je sais comment il est. Assis sur le rebord du matelas, dos à moi, droit comme un I, les mains posées sur ses cuisses et son regard fixé sur le Ciel. Presque inconsciemment je me sers d'avantage contre mon petit frère, comme un naufragé se raccrochant à une bouée de sauvetage. Navrant ….... je suis navrant.

**- Je ne peux pas t'apporter ce que tu veux Dean.**

Toujours ce timbre calme, mais quelque chose m'inquiète dans son intonation. J'amorce un geste pour me tourner vers lui mais sa main se pose sur mon épaule et m'empêche de bouger. Bien …....... si c'est la condition pour l'entendre je l'accepte. Sa main reste sur moi alors qu'il reprend

**- J'en suis incapable tout simplement. Je …................ vos sentiments à vous les humains sont trop violents, trop impétueux et même avec la meilleure des volontés, je ne pourrai pas les apprendre, e ne serait qu'un simulacre, une mauvaise copie. Tu n'es pas invisible à mes yeux Dean, ni une mission comme une autre mais …................ je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments, pas comme vous le faites les mortels.**

Je l'écoute, enregistrant chaque mot et des larmes viennent rouler sur mes joues, silencieuses, amères. Sa main quitte mon épaule laissant un froid sans nom m'envahir. J'ai envie de crier pour qu'il la remette mais ça ne servirait à rien, alors je me tais et écoute le silence, la respiration de mon frère.

**- Ce que vous attendez d'une personne qui vous aime m'est inaccessible quoique je fasse. C'est notre malédiction à nous les anges. Nous sommes orphelins des sentiments qui vous animent. Lorsqu'un homme nait aveugle, quoique l'on fasse il ne verra jamais, il en est de même pour nous, lorsque nous atteignons le statut d'anges nous sommes privés des émotions, des ressentis mortels. Bien sûr je pourrai t'offrir ce corps que j'ai pris comme vaisseau mais … je n'éprouverai rien et cela n'amènera rien de bon entre nous.**

Je l'entends prendre une inspiration profonde comme si il hésitait à finir son monologue.

**- Alors je t'ai offert la seule chose que je pouvais t'offrir ma …. vie si l'on peut dire. Je n'ai pas trahi parce que tes mots m'ont convaincus, tu prêchais un converti, mais parce que je n'avais que ça à t'offrir pour te prouver que je t'aime Dean.**

Ça y est je suis devenu une vraie femmelette, je me mets à sangloter. Je suis un fichu égoïste c'est définitif. Je lui reprochais de ne pas me voir alors que j'avais les preuves que j'attendais sous mon nez. Doucement mes larmes se tarissent,il n'a pas bougé mais je sis qu'il me regarde, prisonnier de son statut d'ange, incapable de faire les gestes pour me réconforter et souffrant de cela. Je sens à nouveau sa main sur mon épaule et son souffle près de mon oreille qui me murmure de dormir. Le jour se lève, encore une journée à voir les secondes, les minutes, les heures défiler en ne sachant plus discerner lesquelles sont les plus longues. Nous fuirons encore, nous nous détruirons encore, mais lorsque Cas regardera vers le Ciel, je saurai que je ne suis plus seul.

* * *

_La folle responsable de cet Os part se planquer très loin sur la pointe des pieds_


End file.
